


Halloween Disgust

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Series: Holiday [17]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki go trick or treating again. Part of the Arrangement Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Disgust

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Avengers.
> 
> I meant to a lot more of these, but I've been super busy with school and being sick so I didn't do as much as I wanted to. I might do a late one but I'm not sure but at least there's this one.
> 
> Happens about a year before the most recent ones like Lunch or The Project.

 

* * *

Amid the chorus of disgruntlement around them Loki was merely looking at the offending item, his brows furrowing more and more the longer he stared at it. The other kids around them had left them and started on to the next house, but Loki hadn't yet moved from his spot on the sidewalk next to the house.

"I could understand apples, glowsticks were fun, I even could understand toothbrushes but this," he said holding up the brochure that the women whose house that they had just come from had given them about how bad candy was for your teeth. "This is not acceptable," he said shaking the brochure in his for the night much smaller hand. They had gone trick or treating again like they had been for some time. This year Thor was Iron Man and Loki was dressed like a skeleton. The skin on his face was glowing in the night and the bones on his costume were glowing as well.

Usually, this was his favorite time of year. This was the one night a year that there was no awkwardness between the two of them. They just went house to house and honestly it made him wish that Asgard celebrated Halloween. However, he had a feeling that their normal stress-free fun day was about to be interrupted by the simple brochure in Loki's hand. Thor sighed and lowered his a little more than halfway full pillowcase to the ground.

"Loki, it's not a big deal," he winced as saw Loki's eyes flash at him before focusing again on the brochure. " I mean that you shouldn't make a big deal about this," he quickly amended, but Loki's eyes didn't drift from the paper in his grasp. He looked up and Thor felt his stomach drop at the look in his brother's eyes, mischief, the kind that had always gotten Loki and sometimes himself into so much trouble in their youth.

"Loki don't," he had no idea what Loki was planning, but it wasn't likely to be good. Loki's smile only widened as he felt even more nervous. The Trickster dropped the brochure into his own pillowcase and handed the blond the case. The Thunderer found himself scrambling for things to say to stop Loki from doing whatever he was planning.

"Loki, you're a grown up. You can buy bags full of candy if you wish," he said breaking the unwritten rules between them that stated that they didn't talk about the fact that the two were actually adults until the end of the night. It helped maintained the harmony between the two of them, but he also hoped that the reminder would make him rethink his plans.

"But they aren't," he said appearing to be not all dissuaded and pointed and the group of kids that was now receiving their own brochure with disdainful looks on their young faces.

"This is completely unacceptable and someone has to let her know,"

"Loki don't, the lady meant well!" Thor cried. Of course, he knew that there was no way he could convince him to stop now once he had gathered this much steam. Loki turned back toward the house not heeding his words.

As he walked toward the house his costume, his normal costume that could be found at any store turned into a skeleton. An actual skeleton like in the diagrams and the dead bodies he had seen only without any organs.

The sound of a door swinging open was quickly followed by a high pitched scream that pierced the night.

Thor sighed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading please let me know what you think. Also, please let me know if you want me to do another one even if I post it after Halloween.


End file.
